Torn
by ASilverCrayon
Summary: Aladdin gets drunk and disappears... Only for Jasmine to find him in the arms of another woman. Is their love strong enough?


~*~*~Torn~*~*~  
  
WARNING! This story is rated PG 13 for some language and adult themes.  
  
  
  
Deep within the Palace, in her and Aladdin's room, Jasmine lays in the giant bed, eyes shut in sleep. Only her head and neck is visible above the pale purple sheets, her hair a mess, scattered around her face. The entire room is completely serene, except for the occasional chirp from a bird outside. Sunlight streams through from the balcony, bathing the bed in a pale light as the day finally begins.  
  
Jasmine stirs from a wonderful dream as the rays of sunlight bathe her in warmth. A soft smile appears on her face as she pulls an arm from the warm embrace she has on the covers and stretches it over to wrap around her beloved.... However, she's rather disappointed when all her arm manages to find is his pillow.  
  
Eyelids flutter open in faint annoyance at the realization of him not being next to her, but that annoyance is immediatly forgotten as she sees the pillow still perfectly fluffed up, as if no one had slept there at all. The sheets on his side were still perfectly in place as well. Worry begins to set into Jasmine's mind, as she pulls away the covers quickly. Aladdin hadn't come home....  
  
The day prior, Aladdin had left for the Marketplace to 'pick up some things', as he had told her, around noon... She was worried as she had gone to bed that night without him, but she was certain that he'd be home sometime shortly after she went to bed. And now, as she realizes that he never came home at all..  
  
Jasmine immediatly moves towards the walk-in closet she and Aladdin share, and she pulls her white silk robe from a hangar and slips it on. Tying it quickly, she hurries out of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
From inside a small shack, Aladdin stirs from a restless sleep on the floor. He wakes to find a ratty old quilt tucked over his body and another small blanket resting beneath his head. He groans as his eyes are forced to become re-acquainted with the light, and he places his hand over his stomach, having to concentrate to keep from vomiting. His head isn't very clear, and as a shadow falls over him, he jumps, startled. "Who's there??" he demands, jerking upwards.  
  
"Shhh, calm down, calm down... It's just me... Scarlett, remember? Here, I brought you some tea... How are you feeling? Better?" A very pretty, despite her rags and obvious lack of money, woman says, leaning over him with an old teacup full of tea in her hands. Aladdin stares, not quite sure where he is, but he still takes the tea anyway. Maybe it'll help his head stop spinning.  
  
"Um... Not to be rude, but no, I don't remember... How do I know you? Where am I?" Aladdin asks before taking a sip of the sweet tea.  
  
"Oh, forgive me... I shouldn't of assumed that you could remember... You were awfully drunk last night. You were wandering through the streets of the marketplace, singing at the top of your lungs, and drinking something awful. You can't be much older than me, and I couldn't just leave you there after you passed out in the middle of the street. So between my sister Heather and me, we managed to drag you back here. This is my home," the young woman says, smiling lightly. She can't help but be attracted to Aladdin, and she turns her head away as she blushes at the thought of his lips upon hers.  
  
"What?" he asks, shocked. He was drinking? But he never drinks! Suddenly, memories flood back to him from the previous day...  
  
He had been walking from booth to booth, in search of a special gift for Jasmine. He had seen a beautiful pair of coral pants with beautiful gems outlining the hem just a few days before, when he had no money with him. So, after he had finally managed to get enough money for them, he went back in search of them... Only to find them missing. So, as he started sneaking about, in search of whoever it was that had purchased them, he heard two women gossiping about him and Jasmine, and a secret affair between the Princess and Prince Muhammed Abdul. They kept talking about how Aladdin was tacky and that the Princess was only married to him because he impregnanted her, and she was going to have his child. But she was secretly in love with Prince Muhammed, and the women had supposedly seem them together, kissing passionately beneath the moonlight only days prior.  
  
Aladdin had heard rumors quite a bit before about his and Jasmines relationship, but this time it really struck him personally. He normally doesn't take such things to heart, because he loves his wife... But when he heard that, he was so vulnerable... He blew all the money he had had saved from Jasmines gift and blew it on liquor, only to get drunk off his ass.  
  
  
  
More to come. 


End file.
